This invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, it relates to a dirt cup latching arrangement for an upright vacuum cleaner. It also relates to a tool storage arrangement provided by a portion of the dirt cup latching arrangement.
The use of dirt cups, instead of filter bags, in vacuum cleaners is well known. The dirt cups receive and store suctioned dirt, hair, fibers and the like. Such dirt cups must be secured in place on the vacuum cleaner housing when the vacuum cleaner is in use and must be detachable from the vacuum cleaner for emptying. It is known to provide mounting and latching arrangements for dirt cups on such vacuum cleaners. However, the latching arrangements thus far employed are not optimum. A need exists for a dirt cup latching arrangement which is capable of accommodating a dirt cup that is removable from the rear side of the vacuum cleaner housing, rather than the front side thereof. A need also exists for storing above-floor cleaning tools on the vacuum cleaner. It would be desirable if the dirt cup latching arrangement could do double duty by serving also as a location for accommodating such above-floor cleaning tools.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved vacuum cleaner having a dirt cup latching arrangement which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others and meet the above stated needs while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a dirt cup latching arrangement for a vacuum cleaner.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the arrangement includes a cleaner housing portion and a dirt cup mounted to the housing portion defining a mounted position. The latch assembly is pivotally mounted to the housing portion. A catch frame is pivotally mounted to the housing portion in spaced relation to the latch assembly. The latch assembly and the catch frame cooperate to selectively secure the dirt cup to the housing portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a latch arrangement is provided for a vacuum cleaner having a dirt cup and a housing. More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the latch arrangement comprises a latch hook mounted on a lower surface of a latch frame pivotally mounted to the housing and a catch member located on a catch frame pivotally mounted to the housing in a spaced manner from the latch frame. The latch hook and the catch member cooperate to selectively hold the dirt cup on the vacuum cleaner.
In accordance with a still another aspect of the present invention, a tool storage arrangement is provided for a vacuum cleaner.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the tool storage arrangement comprises a housing and a cap pivotally mounted to the housing, the cap having an upper surface and a lower surface. At least one indentation is located on the cap upper surface and shaped for accommodating an associated cleaning tool of the vacuum cleaner.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a tool storage arrangement is provided for a hard shell upright vacuum cleaner.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the tool storage arrangement comprises a nozzle base, a housing pivotally mounted on the nozzle base with the housing having an opening therein. A dirt cup is selectively mounted in the opening on the housing. A cap is pivotally mounted to the housing in a manner to over lie the dirt cup when it is mounted on the housing. The cap has an upper surface and a lower surface. At least one indentation is located on the cap upper surface for accommodating an associated cleaning tool of the vacuum cleaner.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a hose storage arrangement is provided for a hard-shell upright vacuum cleaner.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the hose storage arrangement comprises a nozzle base and a housing pivotally mounted on the nozzle base. The housing comprises a lower handle portion which comprises a leg having a channel defined therein and an above-floor cleaning hose selectively mounted in said channel for storage.